DragonBall O
by Ten
Summary: Hi. This is my first fanfic. It's a Dragonball AU. This part was cut cause I thought it was too long. Next part soon.Please REVIEW
1. Default Chapter Title

It was a bright and sunny day in Turtle Glade. The kind of day you just want to take off your socks and stretch out for a while. The kind of day that makes a good argument for outdoor barbecue. The kind of day that makes life works living.   
  
It was the kind of day one knew was going to end up being very very strange.   
  
Fudge had this kind of strange premonition that it was going to be such a day. The sun was shining brightly through the window of his small room. He got up from his mat on the floor and stretched out.   
  
"Welp, another day, another Zen*...at least it would be another Zen, if I actually got some customers." Fudge sighed. He was okay for now, living on what nature had to give you was what he had been used to for a long time now. He hadn't had a customer for what seems like an eternity. 

*Zen is the currency of the world here ^-^ -Ten 

__

Of course, nobody wants to learn the martial arts anymore Fudge conceded. "Bah! There's no point feeling sorry for myself. Besides, who knows what could happen today?" Fudge was lucky to have such optimism. 

Fudge was the Master Trainer at the **Bowl School of Martial Arts**, and even though he was only twenty-two, he was considered one of the more talented martial artists in the Region. Fudge was always adept at Martial Arts, for some reason or another, and he surpassed his old Master, Bowl-III in miraculous time. Which is why Bowl-III passed the school on to him. 

In it's heyday, the Bowl school of Martial Arts was renown for it's seemingly superhuman students and champions. The local Districts Budukai has them ranked #2 in complete earnings. But this had been a bad year for the School. It seemed either people were fed up with the so called _Arts of the Soul_, or they just rather watch the latest _Teen Angst Drama_. In either case, it meant a bad business for the School, and a lonely life for Fudge. 

Fudge stretched his tanned muscled limbs and proceeded to do his daily warm-up, which consisted of 1000 sit ups, 900 push-ups, a light bench-pressing of a couple 50 pound weights and 3 hours of aerobics and Form practice. After his warm-up he was sweating profusely, and content with his effort, went to wash up and shower. 

*I know there's a really term for Form Practice. .Kati or something, anyone know? - Ten 

Fudge got dressed in his traditional Chinese-style dress, a large red front shirt with large square buttons in front, and a pair of baggy pants and weighted boots for his feet. While in this garb he didn't look too impressive, Fudge was indeed very cut. He was around 6 feet tall, with brown spiky hair. His eyes seemed to stay permanently shut, even though they were very acute. He sported a handsome face and tanned skin from his days outdoors.* 

*Basically he looks like a chiseled Brock from Pokémon, OK? ^_^ 

Brock --er I mean Fudge ( Hee Hee ) was about to finish the last bit of watermelon he was having as a desert for brunch, when he heard a sound he hadn't heard for quite a while. It was the sound of a car..about one kilometer away. Now Fudge and his school lived way out in the boonies, so any car passing this way must either be lost or... 

"Customers? Woah that would be....man I knew it, I knew there was something weird about this day." Fudge said to himself. Still he waited in the house as the car continued to speed on the road. 

Fudge could see clearly now. The car was an aqua compact Saturn vehicle, he could clearly see a middle aged man on the drivers side, talking heatedly with a woman on the passenger side. It almost seemed like they were arguing. Fudge couldn't see if there was anyone else in the car with them. 

"Meh" Fudge shrugged. "I'll see when they get here." Fudge stood up from his wooden stool as the car came to a stop only a few meters from the School. A middle-aged man and his slightly younger wife came out of the car, still discussing...whatever it was they were discussing. The man was wearing glasses, with the classic middle-aged haircut. He wasn't bad looking at any stretch. His wife was quite the looker too, with red curly hair that went down to her shoulders and a slim physique. 

__

What in the world are people like them doing out here? Fudge thought to himself. He knew they were definitely here for the school..but for wha-- 

Fudge got his answer, at least partially. The woman went to the back seat of the car and out came a little, fussy, yet very cute little girl. The little girl had stark black hair, short cut and cropped around her big ears. She had enormous black eyes and seemed to be enjoying whatever was happening around her. She was dressed in a simple pink shirt, crumpled and twisted as if it had to be forced on her, and black pants. Her wardrobe was finished off with simple cloth sandles. She certainly didn't seem like the daughter of those two high-class people that were towing her along. But that wasn't the strangest thing about her. 

The strangest thing about her was clearly the furry brown monkey tail that popped out from under her shirt, right above her bottom.

__

Wha..? Fudge could only imagine what this meant. He had seen some weird looking species and people on this planet, but none like a perfect human being with a monkey tail.

The couple held the girls hands, and brought her over to Fudge, who was now standing outside the school for a formal greeting. 

"Good morning, kind people. Welcome to the Bowl School of Martial Arts. Is there something I can help you with?" Fudge greeted the couple formally. 

"I still don't think this is a good idea." The woman told the man. "What about her schoolwork. I think if we still encourage her-" 

The man looked at her. "Ahem, he just greeted us.", he said beneath his breath. "Hi, I'm Dr. Ruu Ten, this is my wife, Kumi." he gestured towards the woman holding the girls hand. 

"Pleased to meet you." Kumi hastily grumbled.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine.", Fudge finished, wearing the biggest smile he could, even though a big bead of sweat was preparing to fall down the side of his face.

"And this, here," Ruu gestured towards the little girl, "is our daughter, Mou."

"Hi! You look strong" , Mou put simply.

"Hi..um, hello there" Fudge said. He couldn't quite explain it, but for some reason, he thought the girl "looked" strong too. But how strong could a four, maybe five year old girl be?

"He is strong honey," Ruu said to the girl. "He owns a Karate school. Now," He turned to face Fudge, " we would like to enroll Mou here for classes. How much are you asking for?" 

Needless to say, Fudge was a bit frazzled by this. "Uh, well, actually we're not a karate school, we teach a very specific Jusjitsu..and I don't know if we take..um..children." Fudge finished weakly.

"Where's the other people?" Mou suddenly asked.

"Uh, well there are no other people." Fudge answered

"But you said 'we'. Do you own a pet?" Mou asked again 

"No...no pet..Uh, the other students are on..vacation! Yeah that's it. They're having a break." Fudge lied. Hey he had a reputation to maintain didn't he?

"Listen, Mr..umm," Ruu started. Fudge told him his name and he continued. " Mr. Fudge, you're school is the only school remotely near our home. And we think she'd greatly experience from the training of a Karate master. Besides, it seems it's all she wants to do."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you lived in the City with all the rest of the SANE doctors." Kumi grumbled. 

Fudge saw an argument about to break out and dove in quickly, putting his hands up. "I understand what you're saying, Dr. Ruu, but I don't know, we just don't take children. This is a very strict discipline, and it …"

Fudge wasn't able to finish his thought. It seemed like the little girl had gotten a bit fascinated with a butterfly that had been flapping around. In her chase with the little insect, it had got caught under the edge of the small school. The girl just looked at the poor insect, with her knees bent and her monkey tail flopping against the grass. It seemed to her to do the only logical thing.

The girl braced herself, caught the underside of the house with her two small hands, and proceeded to lift the edge of the school of its foundation.

Needless to say, the Fudge the girls parents were shocked. No shocked isn't the right word. Freaked! Yeah freaked works better. After all their eyes were budging out of their heads and their mouths were so wide open they could have caught pterodactyls, let alone flies.

The butterfly fluttered a bit weakly, and as if to say thank you, circled once around Mou's head and flew off into the distance. Mou giggled ecstatically. Fudge started to giggle too, except it was more out of hysteria. Kumi and Dr. Ruu simply sighed.

Fudge circled to the two adults. " I charge 10 Zen a day. I might have to tack on extra fees because she's so young…"

Dr. Ruu wasn't listening, he was too busy signing a check for 100 Z. He ripped the check out of its book and handed it to Fudge. "Just remember to bring her back before 12pm everyday. We'll come and drop her off in the morning and pick her up after lunch.

"Did you hear that sweety?" Kumi asked the little girl. "You've got a brand new school to go to now. No more hurting the other kids while playing. Now you can learn some things, and maybe get the discipline to become a doctor! How does that sound?"

Mou simply stared at Kumi, and then at her new teacher Fudge, and said " You look strong, I hope you are cause I want to be strong to!"

Fudge simply replied, "Well, we'll see wont we?"

Ruu tilted his head near Fudge's head and whispered, " There's some things you should know about her. There's a reason we named her Ten Mou. Of course, you can't shirk out of our arrangement now."

"Of course." Fudge sighed. TenMou, Heaven's wrath. This day had certainly lived up to its promise of extreme weirdness.

And thus begins the adventures of a Sayan girl in an alternate Dragonball universe I have dubbed, Dragonball O. ( AU = O, get it? ) Who is this Mou, where did she come from, and what will she learn from the young Bowl master Fudge. The next chapters coming right up. Since this is my very first fanfic, your insights are very important to me. Please Review me if you read it, and tell me what you think and of any errors or problems with my writing style. And above all thanks for reading!!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training begins, Part 2

Mou looked perplexed, and rightly so. She had just dealt this guy two pretty punishing blows, one nearly sent him through the wall, and now he said that she couldn't touch him. She was a bit confused, but smiled nevertheless. She put up her fists, monkey tail swaying, and waited for the command to attack.

"Go!" the trainer, Fudge said.

Quicker than that, she bounded up the floor and flew at him, her foot extended to deliver a crushing kick to the chest. Fudge merely bent two inches to the opposite side, and Mou went careening past him. A look of shock plastered her face, but was quickly replaced by a look of annoyance. Instead of stopping, Mou simply planted her feet on the far side of the wall and bounded off them, coming at Fudge quickly with her fist cocked.

Swish! Mou gaped as she flew right past Fudge again, his head bent slightly down, a small smile covering his face. By this time Mou was starting to get pretty annoyed. She did a couple of mid-air flips and landed quickly on the ground, turned on her heel and bounded at Fudge again in a ridiculous looking attack, both arms extended.

"Yahhhhhh!" She cried, she was moving at such speed, she was basically positive she would nail him. Fudge liked her confidence, but nevertheless, bent his waist to the side appropriately and, for good measure, slapped the bottom of the flying girl as she whizzed by, sending her crashing into the nearby wall.

Fudge almost expected her to be hurt by that faux-attack, but instead the girl crawled up from her heap, rubbing her head, a look of pure malice covering her face. "Ow" She said simply. "Darn it. You're too fast."

"Actually, I wasn't being really fast at all, Ten" Fudge told the girl smiling. Her eyes widened and she gave the trainer a look. Fudge caught it quickly and continued "No really, I wasn't being faster than you were. I was just anticipating your attacks. It was easy."

Mou blinked at him "Antipated?"

"Anticipated. It means, I know what you were going to do, before you did it." Fudge explained.

"What? How'd you do that? Are you a magician? Can you teach me how to antipate?"

"Heh, uhh, come on now. I'm no magician. I just used my ki, that's all."

Mou stared at him with a blank look on her face.

Fudge scratched the back of his head. "Ki, you know. I was able to read yours. It was all over the place. Anyone could be able to figure out how you were going to attack."

Mou continued to stare. Then she asked, "What's ki?"

That sweatdrop that Fudge had worked up an hour ago slid another inch down his face. "Uh, what do you mean what's ki? I mean ..nobody taught you? Then how did you attack like th-" He could see that it was pointless. If the girls eyes got any bigger with confusion she'd lose her nose and her mouth in the process. Instead, he sighed, and decided that maybe it was time for an explanation.

Fudge went over to a nearby closet, and pulled out three candles. Mou looked forward in anticipation. Fudge placed the candles equidistant to each other, and then stood next to the girl.

"Keep your eye on the middle candle." He said, and with that, contorted his eyebrows slightly in concentration.

The middle candle melted faster than butter in a toaster. Not only that, it fizzled completely. Just a cloud that floated in the area was proof that a candle had been there in the first place. Mou's eyes bulged as if to come out of her face. Fudge smiled.

"Alrighty, look at the second candle now." Without the slightest look of effort on his face, Fudge burst the candle into flames, which melted into a gooey mess on the floor.

Mou's mouth hung open wide enough to catch a truck.

"WOW!" she exclaimed. Fudge chuckled.

"Yep, that's the power of ki. See, ki is a living energy in which all sentient beings can possess and sense. Most people don't know how to control their ki, but if they did, they'd be able to do things like that too." He gestured towards the melted candles. "And you could do a heck of a lot more. Like sense your opponents ki, to anticipate what is coming, if he's slow enough for ya." Fudge winked.

"So you can teach me that too?" Mou asked

"Well yeah, some. We'll start with the basics."

"All right! I'll do my best!"

"Of course ya will," Fudge believed. Then he wondered… "hey, Ten, were you really that impressed with that?"

"Yeah!!"

"Do you think your….mom would be impressed with that?" Fudge asked.

"Well, sure!" Mou replied.

"Well do you think, you know, girls younger than your mom would be impressed by that?"

Mou held yet another confused look and shrugged. "Yeah I guess so."

Fudge grinned. Finally he had a sure-fire way to pick up chicks!

************

A few blocks away from the Bowl School of Martial Arts, three criminals; Pin, Land and Lid, were sweating in the sun. Grumbling and complaining at their fate.

The short and stocky Lid cursed as his fingers passed through his stringy pale hair. "Pah! How long are we gonna have to hide it out in the boonies?" He asked.

"As long as we have to, you idiot! The cops won't search us here in the 'boons'" The tall, lanky Pin retorted. His black hair was matted to his long face with sweat, and he was just as annoyed as the other. "Of course, if it wasn't for your dumbass plan, we wouldn't be up here."

Lid growled. "At least we're not in jail, which is where we would be, if it wasn't for my quick thinking!"

Well for those who don't know, the plan consisted of the classic daylight bank-robbery. No one was hurt, they just took the money and left in their get-a-way van, a 10 year old Ford that was in great need of help. They would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for the Donut shop right next door to the Bank, and a myriad of police officers annoyed with having their daily timbit meal interrupted.

So the chase commenced. The boys were very close to getting caught, for some reason something was holding the van down. Some unknown weight. The boys wondered what it could be. They only had a about ten bags of money worth about $100,000Z and an old TV and stereo set worth about $50Z ( If they were lucky. ) The cops were catching up fast, so Lid had a brilliant plan. He went to the back of the van and emptied it of all the bags of money. There was enough weight lifted to push the van into an extra 10mph. However, with this extra speed, Land ( who was driving the vehicle ) lost control and went into a nearby ditch. The boys escaped on foot, caught a bus, and ended up where they are now.

Lid felt very proud of himself, and couldn't understand for the life of him why Pin looked like he wanted to punch him. Suddenly the big guy, Land pointed up and said "A house".

It was true all right. A small wooden house was only a few meters from their location. A chance for some money, maybe even some food. This was a lucky break. "Do you still have that piece, Pin?" Lid asked.

"Yep, still do. I know what your thinking. Let's go for it." And with that, they started towards the house.

************

Mou was having the time of her life. Finally she could do what she wanted to do, fight, and she was learning new stuff as well. In 30 minutes she was able to control her ki quite well, and was ready for another sparring session with Fudge.

Fudge was sweating pretty badly. He did not expect such an intense workout from a little chillun like that. "Why don't we take a little break?" he proposed to the girl.

"Break?" She actually looked a bit disappointed, her monkey tail flopping to the ground. "Well OK. Fine. Can we eat something? I'm hungry."

That was all it took to break Fudge's spirit. A long frown dominated his face_. Well it was my faut for proposing a break_, he resigned, and motioned Mou to the kitchen. Suddenly, Fudge's head whipped up. He turned towards the entrance of the school.

"What is it?" Mou asked

"Nothing." Fudge lied. "Follow me." He went towards the front door, just as three surely looking men came through, the skinny one pointing a gun straight at the young trainer.

"All right, lets make this quick. Your food, your money, and whatever else you want to donate." Pin scowled.

Fudge didn't make a move. "Well we don't have much money." He said calmly, as if he were talking to a Jehovah's Witness. "And actually, we happen not to have much food either. I don't appreciate you pointing that thing at me, but if you want I can give you a free Bowljitsu lesson."

"SHADDAP!" Pin yelled. He was very unnerved by this guys eerie calmness. He clutched his gun even tighter. Mou was just watching attentively. Fudge motioned to put his hands up in a forgiving gesture, when Pin snapped.

The gun fired. Fudge was shot pointblank in the left part of his chest. Smatterings of blood salted the air as he was thrown back into the wall with a crash. He slumped down, head hanging, a trickle of blood staining the wall behind him.

Mou stared horrified. Her eyes grew larger and larger. "Blood?" She asked. "I-is that blood?" Sge turned on Pin, who was still partially shocked. "Blood!?" she demanded. "You hurt him! How dare you!!!" 

Mou's face took on a look of pure rage, her small mouth contorted into a grimace, and her big eyes sharpened down into two triangles with pin-drops for pupils. Pin, shocked even more at the girls anger, leveled the gun at her in instinct.

*classic angry Saiya-jin look ^_^ -Ten

That was a big mistake. Faster than he could see, Mou twirled around and crushed Pin's wrist into the bar of the door with a kick. Pin's eyes bulged and the gun dropped out of his lifeless hand. He didn't even have time to yell, as immediately, Mou bounded off the door-bar and nailed the tall man with a roundhouse kick to the face. Pin slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The big man, Land, not having time to react to the initial attack, punched at the girl now that Pin was down. Mou partially blocked the move with her hand, using her hand to bound off his arm and crush his nose with a knee to the face. Blood flew from Land's large nose, but he didn't have time to complain either , as he was knocked unconscious by a double-fisted punch to the back of his head.

Lid eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open, he was paralyzed on the spot. Mou turned on him with a deadly look in her eyes. With that, Lid fainted dead away. The look of rage on Mou's face was replaced with a look of surprise. "Wow..hmph." She was annoyed when people didn't fight.

"Nice work, Ten."

Mou nearly jumped through the roof in surprise. She circled and saw Fudge standing there, a large smile on his face and his hand covering the left side of his chest.

"Bu- Bu- But. I thought you were dead!" the girl exclaimed.

"Dead? Nah, I was just pretending. I wanted to see how you could fight in a real-life situation. I could have stepped in any second, but you did well by yourself." He rubbed the wound on his left side. "Don't worry about this. Not a problem. If I wanted to, the bullet wouldn't have entered at all. I just wanted to make a good show" Fudge winked.

Mou smiled a big smile. Then she looked over at the fallen crooks on the floor. "Umm, sorry." She mumbled.

"Let's walk over to the nearest police stand. That'll be enough training for today." Fudge conceded. "You know Mou, I think you have a lot of potential. Real potential. How do you feel about entering the Budukai tournament coming up at the end of the year? I actually think you could go far. It might be a bit dangerous since your so young-"

Naturally, Fudge didn't get a chance to complete his thought, as Mou jumped up and down in joy and repeatedly exclaimed "Yes Yeah Yahoo! Of course Yeah, Let's go Budukai!"

Fudge chuckled to himself. _This is one extraordinary little girl_. He thought to himself _Heck I don't think she could go far in the Budukai, I think she could actually win. But, we'll wait and see._

So there began the training of the little Saiyan girl in this strange but familiar universe. The Budukai tournament is coming up. Who will she meet, who will she fight, and how far will she go. Just tune in to find out. It should be fun. Thanks for reading, and please please please review. Bye. -Ten


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The training begins PT 1.

Fudge sighed to himself and tried to figure out exactly what happened to get him in this situation. His chin rested in his face, a long grimace being prominent on it. His elbows were on the table where, just next to him, the little girl with the monkey tail was happily packing away enough food to feed a small battalion.

"Maybe I should have thought a bit more about this" He softly lamented to himself. He thought back to what the girls father, Dr. Ruu Ten, told him while they were finishing the arrangement.

"Now, here's a bonus of 100 Zen for taken care of her. We'll be over to pick her at lunch. Oh and, if you could please arrange to feed her for lunch too, I would greatly appreciate it." The Dr. had told him.

"Hey, no problem." Fudge had replied. He thought he heard a chuckle coming from the mans throat as he hugged little Ten Mou and backed away to the car. His wife, Ten Kumi, also hugged her daughter before waving and leaving with the Doctor in his blue Saturn.

He had ushered the girl into the house. He brought her into a large room with great kanji symbols on each wall, and a large symbol meaning 'Bowl' on the floor of the room. "This here is the training room. This is where most of the training will take place." Mou had looked around anxiously, taking in all the surroundings. She didn't seem nervous at all.

"Ok then, what shall we start with?" He had asked the girl.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

Fudge had seemed a bit flustered at the question. "Hey, uh, but didn't you eat breakfast this morning?" he asked the girl.

Mou shook her head, her stark black hair swaying closely around her face. "Na-ah. We had to get up early to get here, so none of us ate breakfast."

He believed her. He almost thought he heard the girls stomach growling. He shrugged and said "Not a problem. Let me fix you something up." Fudge walked over to the kitchen area of the school, with Mou in tow, and reached up into a cupboard. Fishing out a small bowl and a packet of cereal, he had prepared breakfast for the girl and set it in front of her.

Mou stared at the bowl of cereal. Fudge smiled, "There ya go", he said. "Eat up". The girl had continued to stare at the bowl, then looked up at the tall tanned figure.

"This is it?"

"Um." , Fudge didn't really know what to say to that.

"I know" Mou had said, " let me make breakfast." And saying that she pushed Fudge out of his kitchen. He was so shocked he didn't even resist. That turned out to be a large mistake.

Flashback to the present. After 30 minutes of cooking, Mou had created a breakfast good enough for lunch, dinner and the next days breakfast. Fried and scrambled eggs, huge stacks of toast and pancakes, smoky sausage, ham and bacon, quite simply a lot of food. Of course Fudge had had some, he couldn't let such lovely food go to waste. Still, the 100 Z bonus he received from Dr. Ruu will already be depleted by tomorrow, to replace all the food lost. In fact, he'll probably be in debt with the amount of food he'll have to restock.

Mou took a large white bowl between her hands and poured the rest of breakfast, the cereal, into her mouth. It was almost like inhalation. Fudge was flabbergasted. _How the heck does so much food fit into such a little frame?_, He pondered to himself.

Mou sat back and let out a large sigh. "Ahhh! That was good. Now we can start. You ready?"

Fudge sat up in his chair and blinked at the girl. "You- you're ready to train, after all that? Don't you want to rest for, I dunno, a couple of days?" He asked the girl.

"Uh, no. I'm ready now. You didn't eat a lot. Are you sick?"

"Well actually I do feel a slight cramp coming on." Fudge replied dryly. "Come on then, let's go."

************

They stood in the middle of the training room, Fudge standing in a ready, but relaxed stance. It was the stance he was used to, even when in a market or somewhere non-threatening. His feet were wide apart and his hands dangled loosely against his sides. Mou simply stood at what almost seemed like attention.

"Ok. Uhh, let's see" Fudge mumbled. He really had no idea where to start. He rubbed his stubbled chin with his palm.

"Aren't we supposed to fight? Come on let me hit you." The girl chirped up.

"Now wait, we're not supposed to start like tha-"

Of course, he didn't get a chance to finish his thought.* With a flash, Mou darted towards him, right hand cocked into a fist at her side, and her left fist extending. Fudge nearly didn't have enough time to get his arms up before he was smashed into the far wall with the force of the blow. Dust cluttered the air and one of the pinned up Kanji symbols fell to the ground.

*poor Fudge, never getting to finish his thoughts ^_^

Fudge grimaced slightly. "Ah! Geez" he said between grated teeth. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Mou said. If she was anyone else, Fudge would have sworn she was being cocky. Instead he saw real concern on her face.

"No, I'm fine. Hey," he proposed, "why don't you try that again."

"Okay!" Mou said with a large smile, and she began to dart forward.

"Hey- HEY!!!" Fudge said, flinching backwards from the little girl. "That's now how you do it, you attack when I say you should attack!"

"Oh." The girl stopped and put her hands back to her sides. "Why?" she asked.

"It's the honorable way. And it's the only way you're going to learn anything if I'm going to be your teacher, got it?"

"Okay." She replied, tail waving. She put her fists up to her face , which wore a big smile, and waited for the command.

Fudge smiled and braced himself, crossing his forearms against his chest. "Go!".

Mou dashed towards him at great speed, jumped from the floor, and planted a kick right into the cross of his forearms. Fudge was pushed back by the impact a couple of feet. Not as bad as before, but still very impressive, considering the assault came from a five year old.

"That's...remarkable." Fudge told her. "I'm pretty impressed. I wonder how strong you are?"

The grin on Mou's face grew larger and larger with his words. She closed her eyes and scratched the back of her head, seemingly embarrassed with the complements.

Fudge looked at her and said "All right. Attack again". Mou looked surprised at that command.

"Wah? Are you sure?" She asked. "What if I hurt you?"

Fudge smiled down at the little girl and got into a relaxed fighting position. "Don't worry," he said. " You wont even hit me.

NEXT: Training Begins Part 2. The meaning of Ki.

Hi, Ten here. This is my 2nd fanfic now. I really need some insight. Especially into how the length of my chapters are. Are they too long, are they too short? And anything else like grammar and spelling mistakes. And please review the content of the story, do ya like it? Anyway, above all, thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
